warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Ivystorm (FsC)
Description Ivystorm ~ very small, but strikingly beautiful, fluffy pure white she-cat with silver tabby patches. She has green eyes flecked with gold. She has a silver necklace with a emerald in the middle. She's one of five main characters and protagonists of the Chasing Powers Series Appearances Chasing Powers: Series 1 Book 1 Ivypaw is apprentice to Thistlethorn and her brother is Thunderpaw. She is awaken by Thunderpaw since he and their mentors are taking them hunting. She is upset that she is being treated different since some of her clanmates think that she murdered her own brother, Pouncepaw. She is left upset when she had to refuse to share a pike with Redwing, the most handsome tom in FishClan. She was also curious why clan medicine cat, Lavenderpetal had to talk to Ripplestar so urgently. Ivypaw has to help Lavenderpetal out to get herbs. To her surprise, she gets a necklace from Redwing as a gift. As she gets coltsfoot for Lavenderpetal, Ivypaw sees a willow tree keeps bending to the left and right, but ignores it when she almost forgets that it was a Gathering that night. Ivypaw is starting to get annoyed that her mentor is jealous of her relationship with Redwing. She talks to her best friend, Seedpaw and says that she'll be a warrior within two moons. She went alone fishing when she meets Sunpaw, a SunsetClan apprentice. She had to leave when Thistlethorn calls her back and tells Ivypaw to give the minnow she caught to Ripplestar. Ivypaw soon finds that there is a prophecy and she might be part of it. Ivypaw is embarrassed that she thought Lionpaw was from another clan, but thinks he's cute. She gets annoyed until she crashes into Redwing, who asked her what's wrong. Soon after, Ivypaw is told by Thistlethorn that if she didn't lay off Redwing, she will shred her. Frightened, Ivypaw ran off to her nest and slept until the following morning. Her best friend, Seedheart tells her that Breezeleaf kitted three toms, who are later named Dark-kit, Brightkit, and Forestkit. Redwing teases Ivypaw, but Ivypaw knows that she can't have kits with him. For her warrior assessment, Ivypaw has to work with Tigershadow, Seedheart's annoying sister. Ivypaw was so angry that she didn't pay attention that Tigershadow was hanging five feet in the air (which Ivypaw did herself, without knowing so). Ivypaw passed with flying colors and was about to be a warrior when her father, Skystrike runs into camp saying that Talonflame is dead. Now, Ivypaw might have to fight to get her warrior name. Personality Ivystorm is beautiful, kind and intelligent, but is fearless and is sometimes mild-mannered. She is unusually small, but is an excellent hunter and battler. She is still grieving for the death of her mother and her brother, Pouncepaw's recent death. Family Mother: Lightningflame ~ pretty, silver and white tabby she-cat with bright pale blue eyes. (Deceased) Father: Skystrike ~ long-legged gray tabby tom with green eyes. Brothers: Thunderclaw ~ silver and white tabby tom with green eyes. Pounceblaze ~ handsome, long-legged black tom with green eyes. (Deceased) Power Ivystorm will be able to control plants at will. She can feel what they feel as if she was part of them and can make them do what she says. She doesn't not know about her power yet or at least don't know how to control them yet. Trivia * Ivystorm does like Redwing back (just a little though). Category:Fanfiction Category:Avalanchestrike's Characters Category:Avalanchestrike's Pages